michaeldegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Patterson
Background Info Michael Patterson was born of February 16th, 1989 he is best friends with Emma, Manny, Liberty, Toby and RIP J.T. He is one of the most creative characters on the show he has been in every season of Degrassi as a regular. His first appearance was in Mother and Daughter Reunion Part 1. Season 1 -Thinks best friend, Emma is being brainwahsed by Jordan. -Gets bullied by Spinner, along with Emma and Manny, for being in grade 7. -Lies about going on "porn" to be in with JT and Toby. -Feels for Liberty, when JT is being mean to her. -Tries to repatch Emma and Manny's friendship again after a fight, and succeeds. -Runs a dance along with Emma and Toby, about Endangered Species. -Rekindles his friendship with JT. Season 2 -Encourages JT to crush on Paige Michalchuk. -Helps crash the seniors dance with Craig, Manny, and Emma. -Gets grounded and lets them down. -Learns Spike and Snake are getting married. -Attends Spike and Snake's wedding. -Notices JT's crush on Ms. Hatzilakos, and calls him out on it. -Tries to tutor JT, but gets fired.e Season 3 -Follows Emma along with Craig, to help her find her birh father. -Thinks Manny's new persona, is too slutty. -Ditches JT with Toby, when he goes to joing the populars. -Gets accepted into an honor roll private school, and chooses where to go. -Decides to stay with his friends at Degrassi, to be happy for himself. -Restores his friendship with JT, after he came crawling back. -Doesn't stand for Craig's Manny bullying in the lunch room. -Is there for Emma when she thinks Snake doesn't pass chemo. Season 4 In Ghost In The Machine Part 1 Michael starts 10th grade by smoking. Manny and Toby tell Michael he should stop smoking but he doesn't listen to them. Michael had a rough summer and he doesn't need his best friends telling him what to do. In Ghost In The Machine Part 2 in health class Michael learns about the dangers of early smoking. Emma, Manny, J.T, and Toby now he really should stop. Michael comes to his senses and realizes that if he continues he can die or get lung cancer. He gets ride of all his cigarettes and quits. In King Of Pain Michael tells Liberty to go for Chris be he doesn't realize that Emma is dealing with him too. In Mercy Street J.T shows Michael his pump. Michael gives him the look and asks him if he ever heard of puberty. In Voices Carry Part 1 Michael helps J.T and Liberty put together the play. In Voices Carry Part 2 Michael quits helping J.T and Liberty when they start to sing the Radish song. In Eye of The Tiger Michael tells Spinner to never break his friend's heart again. In Modern Love'''Michael spies on Emma, Manny, Chantay, and Darcy's girls night out. In '''West End Girls Michael is shocked that Paige ripped off Manny's dress. In Going Down The Road Parts 1 and 2 Michael is a secondary character in Kevin Smith's Movie. He was a starring role. Season 5 In Venus Part 2 Michael doesn't like that Manny took her top off for Peter's camera. He tells her that if she doesn't stop her odd wild behavior he is not going to be her friend. Later on, he takes back what he said and him Emma and Manny hold hands and walk out of Degrassi shocked that Peter is Ms. Hatzilako's son. In Death of A Disco Dancer Michael gives up his dream of art when he sends in his artwork for a town contest and doesn't make it to the finals. While sort of copying Manny's dream he sort of gets the idea to be a play writer and work with drama. J.T tells him he really has an idea in mind. Michael also decides that he'll still draw and make art but just for himself. In Foolin'J.T swears Michael not to tell anyone and that he is the first person he tells is that he got Liberty pregnant. Michael promises not to tell anyone. In Turned Out Part 1&2 Michael gives J.T and Liberty house ads from the newspaper. In Tell It To My Heart Emma has Peter, Manny has Craig Michael doesn't like it. Michael sets out to find a girlfriend. In drama club him and Hazel Aden send sparks when they are assigned as play partners. They go on a date and decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Michael told her not to make a big deal because he is in 11th grade and she is in 12th grade and that it will be kind of weird. In Lexicon Of Love Part 2 Michael tells that if she wants Snake and Spike to stay together that she shouldn't tell Spike what she saw. In Our Lips are Sealed Part 1 when Emma becomes to obsessed with what she eats Michael tells Manny to stop because it isn't normal and that Emma won't listen to him when he tells her to stop. Manny stops and Emma finds out and she yells at Michael that he is a traitor and is a horrible friend. In Our Lips are Sealed Part 2 Michael is at Emma's side in the hospital holding her hand crying along with Manny. He tells her that he is really worried about her and that she needs help. Emma apologizes to Michael and Manny about yelling at them. In Total Eclipse Of Heart Hazel thinks that her and Michael should break up since graduation is approaching and Hazel will be going to college. Michael agrees because he doesn't like long distance relationships. They break up and hug each other goodbye. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man Part 1 Michael is happy to see old friend Sean again. In Here Comes Your Man Part 2 Michael tells Emma she better make up her mind on whether Peter or Sean. He is tired of her going back and forth and worrying. In Eyes Without A Face Part 1 Michael is seen making goofy posses in a few pictures with Darcy and Manny. But, when Darcy puts them on her MyRoom page he tells her to get them off because he doesn't want his pictures on the internet. In Crazy Little Thing Called Love when Michael is depressed about not having a love life again. On his way home a drug dealer walks up to him and offers him "E". Michael remembers that Ashley took it that day and she was high and all loopy. But it is the "love drug" so he buys a bag of it. When, Manny,Toby, J.T, Liberty find him taking it they ask him why and he tells them about missing Hazel. They force him to gag up the drug and they through away the drugs. Michael promises not to do it again. But, he is still upset that he is loveless. In What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost Part 1 Michael tells Manny she's being a hypocrite when she does some of Craig's cocaine. Manny forgives him and doesn't do it again. In What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost Part 2 J.T convinces Toby and Michael to be in his war against Lakehurst. Michael doesn't like this and when they fight Michael gets scraped up badly. But, he feels bad that Toby broke his arm. They, are pissed at J.T but later forgive him. In Rock This Town Michael is very enthusiastic that Manny is throwing a party at Emma's. Later on, it is a fateful day when his best friend J.T Yorke gets stabbed to death. At, the hospital him, Manny, and Sean are crying. They hope he is still alive but it turns out he isn't. Towards the end of the episode Michael hugs Liberty. In The Bitterest Pill Michael can't take the stress of being at J.T's funeral and J.T's school memorial assembly. Michael is so upset that to the full point he convinces himself that J.T isn't dead. That the nurse was fooling them. But, no, eventually Emma, and Toby have to convince him that J.T is sadly dead. In If You Leave Michael has a mini stress attack when his best friends Manny and Emma have a fight. Luckily, he gets them to be friends again. In Love My Way Michael considers speed dating. He goes speed dating and finds this perfect girl. They go on a date and after their first date he finds out she has a husband and two kids. He breaks up with her and calls her a sick pervert. In Don't You Want Me Part 2 Michael, Manny, and Spike are happy to find out that Emma isn't pregnant and it was just her period. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark Part 1 Michael walks into school with Manny and Emma all excited that it is one semester away from graduating Degrassi! Later, he helps Toby with getting rid of Lakehurst from Degrassi. In Standing In The Dark 2 Michael tells Toby he has gone to far with this protest and sides with Liberty. In It's Tricky Michael tries to apply to Smithdale University. But, he finds out he needs to boost up his grades before he can send his application. Michael goes to Mrs. Kwan and Mr. Armstrong for tests that he will be taking in the future. They tell him he can't do that because kids will ask him for answers and he'll probably feel obligated to tell. Upset about it Michael sneaks into Degrassi at night and takes pictures of the test answers so he can study them so he'll get good grades and be able to apply. But, his guilt was killing him so he admits it to his teachers. His teachers are surprised with his decision and honesty and let him take the tests. Later, Michael applies for Smithdale University. In We Got The Beat Michael isn't to happy with Manny "pretending" to be with Jay. He knows that Jay is a bad person and he doesn't want her to get hurt. Michael learns to accept Manny's decision. Later on, Michael goes to Manny's 18th birthday family/close friends ball. In Jessie's Girl Michael gets creepy vibes from Holly J. He asks Mia if she bothers her but Mia tells him that he is bother Anya. He confronts Anya and asks her because he wants to help her. Anya asks him to mind his own business. Michael gets pissed and walks off. In Hungry Eyes '''Michael is helping Degrassi campaign. He is surprised that Emma becomes a spokesmodel but when Emma starts acting like a pompous bimbo Michael doesn't understand it. He confronts her and tells her that he doesn't really like the new Emma. She just tells him that he's jealous that she is getting a lot of attention. When Emma gets her dress ripped off on stage Michael sort of chuckles but he doesn't like it. While, Manny pulls her off the stage Michael goes on the microphone and announces that the campaign will not continue. Emma and Michael apologize, but Michael just tells her that he doesn't like her when she acts like that. In '''Owner of a Lonely Heart Michael believes that Manny and Jay really got engaged. But, Manny tells him that it's fake to fool her parents. Michael is relieved. In Bust A Move Part 1 Michael asks Jay what his problem is that he gave Manny the wrong tape. He then gives Jay the idea to go deliver the right tape to her. In Bust A Move Part 2 Michael goes with Jay, Spinner, and Jimmy to give the tape to Manny but they stop a lot on the way. Michael tells Manny the idea and she kisses his head in happiness, but she is still mad at Jay. In Another Brick In The Wall Michael helps Emma with her home crisis and offers her to stay at his house for a few days until Snake acts normally but she declines saying it's better to stay with him. In Ladies Night Michael overhears what Jay did at the Dot and asks Manny what happened. Manny tells him. In Don't Stop Believin'''Michael wants to have end of the year expectations like Emma, Manny, and Liberty. So, he runs for Valedictorian. This is tricky since Liberty is running. Michael panics when he has to write his speech. He then just drops out of the election and votes for Liberty. In '''If This Is It Michael, Manny, and Emma are all excited when they all get accepted into Smithdale University. They are happy since they are best friends and they'll actually be going to college together. Michael is upset to hear Toby is going to a different college but they will keep in touch. In We Built This City Michael, Manny, Emma, Toby, Liberty, Spinner, and Jimmy all graduate together. At the party, best friends Emma, Manny, and Liberty get into a fight over Damian. Luckily, they all become friends again at the end of the Graduation ceremony (where they officially graduate). Michael, Emma, Liberty, Manny, and Toby all go to the J.T Yorke Memorial in the Zen Garden and put a graduation hat there and they all smile. Season 8 -Goes to Smithdale University with his best friends. -Becomes friendly with new roommate Kelly Ashoona. -Fights with Manny about an acting project in the drama club. -Makes up with Manny for a silly argument. -Eats one of Emma's weed brownies without knowing weed was in them. -Encourages Manny to go to Hollywood and live up her dream. -Applies for a student teaching degree, when everyone is living it up in Hollywood. Season 9 -Comes back to Degrassi and leaves college for a while, to be a student teacher for the drama club. -Catches up with Manny, and makes a new friend in Jane, from the drama club. -Becomes in charge of the drama department. -Makes a new friend from Emma's cycling project, and falls for her. -Learns she has to go back on the cycling tour, and tries to stay in touch with her. -Rushes to the Dot, to see Emma, Manny, and Jay. -Attends Emma's wedding, Season 10 -Splits up Sav and Anya's bickering in the drama club. -Makes friends in Eli and Clare, younger kids from teaching. -Becomes Eli, Clare, and Adam's older mentor. *Has at least 2 more plots confirmed for later in the season* Trivia * Michael's character was almost dropped after season 3 for not having a major plot yet. But, luckily gets hired after the boss gives him the season premiere role for season 4. * Michael, Emma, Manny were all best friends since season 1 and never really broke their friendship. * Michael appears as a zombie in Degrassi mini 'Degrassi of the Dead ' * Holly J. tells Michael in '''Ghost of Degrassi Past '''that J.T (in ghost form) came and helped her get into the Holiday special.